I Say A Little Prayer
by Zucht
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up... Why is Booth humming and why does it annoy Bones BB fluffy songfic
1. I Say A Little Prayer

_**Disclaimer:** Bones and all related elements, characters and indicia © Kathy Reichs and FOX Home Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the authors for use solely on this website-are copyright Kathy Reichs and FOX Home Entertainment._

**A/N:** I have to tip my hat to my Beta and Teacher Jess; she gets me to see what I'm writing.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I Say A Little Prayer**

The drive back from South Carolina was not as pleasant as it should have been. Usually at this point in a case, Dr. Temperance Brennan would feel satisfaction. The killer had been arrested, his captive had been rescued and Special Agent Seeley Booth had arrested one more killer in his quest to balance his cosmic scale.

However, Temperance was getting frustrated because Booth was humming again. To make matters worse, it was the same tune he'd been humming for two weeks, ever since his returned from the week he had spent visiting his parents in Pittsburg.

"Booth, will you stop?" She grumped.

"Where?" Concern showed on his face. "Do you need to…"

"Stop humming!" She interrupted.

"Was I humming?"

"YES!" Frustration was obvious by the tone of her voice.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was humming."

The rest of the 40 minute drive back to DC was done in silence. Temperance spent the time going over the notes her editor had sent her on her current literary project, while Seeley just drove with a slight smile.

**Xx two weeks later xX**

"Sweetie, why are you humming?" Angela Montenegro asks her best friend.

Looking up from the World War One dough boy she was trying to identify, Temperance replies innocently, "What are you talking about?"

"You were humming."

Looking mortified, she moans, "I must be picking up Booth's bad habits."

"Really!" Angela drools. "What have you been doing to get him in the mood to hum? And I want details, especially the juicy ones."

"Just stop Ange. He's been humming the same tune ever since he returned from his vacation."

"Sweetie, that was a month ago."

"I know, it's always the same tune, over and over and over." She says tiredly.

"Do you know name of the tune?"

"No. But it seems familiar. I think my mother used to sing it, but I just can not remember it."

"Sweetie, it is a Burt Bacharach song, 'I Say A Little Prayer'."

"Well, Booth is religious."

"It's a love song, and he seems to only hum it when you are around." Angela points out with a smug grin.

Staring at her friend, Temperance steps over to the computer console and types in a request for the song's lyrics. As the words appear on her screen, Angela moves to where she can see Brennan's eyes darting across the lines; they soften with the first stanza…

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my make-up_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_While combing my hair now_

_And wond'ring what dress to wear now_

_I say a little prayer for you_

…and widen at the chorus.

_Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you forever and ever_

_We will never part, oh how I love you_

_Together, forever that's how it will be_

_To live without love would only mean heartbreak for me_

Her breathing quickens with the second stanza…

_I run for the bus dear_

_While riding it I think of us dear_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_At work I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break time_

_I say a little prayer for you_

…and slows as she reads the chorus again.

_Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you forever and ever_

_We will never part, oh how I love you_

_Together, forever that's how it will be_

_To live without love would only mean heartbreak for me_

When she reads the third stanza, Angela sees fire and anger in her friend's eyes.

Coldly, Temperance steps away from the computer and digs her phone out of her lab coat's pocket. Hitting a speed dial button, she proceeds to leave Booth a voice mail, "Booth, I want your ass in my office now!"

Shocked, Angela watches her stomp off and turns to read the last stanza, hoping to understand the attitude.

_My darling believe me_

_For me there is no one but you_

_Please love me too_

_I'm in love with you_

_Answer my prayer_

She is startled by Dr. Jack Hodgkins wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her head and asking, "What has Brennan so upset?"

"Booth has been humming this song around her for the last month and she just found out the words to it."

"'I Say A Little Prayer'? Sweet." He chuckles.

"You know this oldie?"

"My grandparents danced to it on their 50th anniversary."

"Good memory; you were what, ten?"

"Nine actually."

"How is it that you remember the song?"

Turning her to face him, he smiles. "You never forget your first love, you never forget your first kiss and you never forget meeting Miss Dionne Warwick for the first time."

"She sang at their anniversary?"

"Yes."

"You know Jack, sometimes I forget just how rich your family is."

"That may be your sexiest quality."

Smiling, she looks him in the eyes, "That I think of you as a pauper?"

"That you see me and not a dollar sign."

"You know it's hard to think of you as a child of wealth when I've seen you get excited by bear crap."

"It's all part of my charm baby."

Laughing, she leans over to kiss him when there came a disturbance rushing down the hall in the guise of a running FBI agent. Parting they watch as he charges into Bones' office with his gun drawn and the shouting begins.

Quickly, they sneak over to the far side of Brennan's office; Angela and Jack try to listen just out of sight of the near window.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Charging in here with your gun drawn!"

"I thought you were in trouble."

"Well you can see that I am not."

A minute passes as Booth mutters into his phone, calling off the backup that is coming. Then it is his turn to yell. "What was that voice mail about?"

"The tune you have been humming for the last month."

"What about it?"

"I know what it is called."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I looked up the lyrics…"

At this point the discussion becomes inaudible and Angie looks worriedly at Jack who shakes his head and whispers, "Oh man, she must be tearing him a new one."

Sadly Angela agrees, "I hoped… I thought if she knew, she would accept his feelings."

"Are you sure he means what the song says?"

"If he had hummed it once or twice, maybe it could be a coincidence. But he's been humming it for a month."

"I bow to the master."

They look at each other as only silence comes from her office. Starting to lean forward for a look, Angela straightens up as the door starts to open…

**XxxX**

Booth leaves Bones' office, never looking at Angela and Jack eaves dropping on the other side of the doorway. He's too busy humming a new tune…

Angela sneaks a peek into Brennan's office and see's her retouching her lipstick. Turning, she pushes Jack back into her office and kisses him soundly.

"Not that I'm complaining," Jack asks with a warm smile, "but what was that for?"

As she starts searching her purse for her lipstick, she smiles, "I didn't want to feel left out." Pulling the tube out and twisting it until the stick rises, she starts retouching her own lipstick.

Jack stares at her for a moment, and then turns to face Dr. Brennan's office. Smiling, he raises his hand and points at Angela, "You mean…" Turning he then points at Brennan's office, "She and…"

Angela nods with a smile beaming at him. Blushing, she smiles even wider when he starts singing the words to that old Carpenter's tune Booth had been humming.

"I'm on top of the world, looking down on creation

And the only explanation I can find

Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around

Your love's put me at the top of the world…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: **a dough boy was the nick name for an American infantry man during WWI

**AA/N: **The first song is 'I Say A Little Prayer' by Burt Bacharach. The second is 'Top Of The World' by Richard Carpenter.


	2. Bones and Booth's conversation

**A/N:** I never intended to add the conversation between Bones and Booth, but I had a request in the reviews and a few in e-mails. However, if I hadn't woken up yesterday morning with this chapter on my mind… I guess I subconsciously wanted it too. Please enjoy, review and remember - all BB fluff is AU, at this time anyway.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I Say A Little Prayer – the BB conversation**

As Special Agent Seeley Booth charges into her office, Dr. Temperance Brennan jumps up from behind her desk yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you? Charging in here with your gun drawn!"

"I thought you were in trouble!" He says with a stare that reflects the anger and fear he felt from listening to her message.

"Well, you can see that I am not!" She returns coolly.

Turning from her, he pulls out his cell phone and hits speed dial eight. "Call the team off…

"I don't need back-up…

"Day Code: 'Martha Washington'…

"No, I misunderstood the situation…

"I'll report to Cullen when I get back."

Now it is his turn to yell, "Bones, what was that voice mail about?"

"That tune you have been humming for the past month."

"What about it?"

"I know what it is called."

He just stands there and stares at her with a look that said 'Crap, I'm caught', while his voice says, "You do?"

"Yes, and I looked up the lyric's," Moving around her desk, she steps toward the couch and indicates for Booth to sit. "… Why have you been humming that song?"

"It's… How I… "He admits, self-consciously looking down. "Bones, the song says how I feel… about you."

"You think about me when you're on a bus wearing a dress and make-up?" She teases.

"No! No, Bones; I pray for you."

"Booth, I don't believe in God."

"You don't have to, I can't not…" And he trails off; a deep, thoughtful look comes to his eyes, "There are things…"

"What things?" She asks, leaning closer.

"Just things, you know."

"No, Booth. I don't."

"Things… like when Parker was born – he was so perfect. And…" He places his hand to her cheek.

She closes her eyes and leans into his touch.

"… the way I feel about you goes much farther than a biological imperative. Besides, I know from personal experience that things that go 'bang' only destroy."

She looks into his eyes and sees what she always sees, except this time she understands. Leaning forward, she kisses him. His hand slides behind her neck and their kiss deepens.

Pushing away, she gives a shy smile and places her fingers over his mouth, stopping the words she longs to hear. "I'll meet you out front in 10." She breathes.

With a beaming smile, he stands and offers her his hand. Helping her to stand he gives her a quick peck and steps to the door. Opening the door, he gives her a wink and steps out humming a new tune.

**The End**


End file.
